Somethings Missing
by Yonaka Yuki
Summary: Rating comes in later. After the Items are gone. A girl's father is convinced that there was more to the scriptures, he is off in search of them. Ashen must find out what her father was on to when he disappeared. It could be trouble, but still something i
1. Default Chapter

Ilaugh at one of Shannon's jokes and then glanced at my watch, "Damn it! I'm going to be late again!" I ran down the hall and into my room to change. I'm a short girl with a medium build. I have long white almost silver hair that goes a little past my waist. My pale green eyes shone through my long bangs.  
"Ashen, what time are you suppose to be there?" Shannon called from out side my room. Shannon is my only friend here in Domino City, Japan. She stays with me when my dad is out of town. She was taller than me, but had about the same build. Her light brown hair was just past her shoulder blades.  
"Noon," and it was now fifteen after. I ran out of my room wearing an Egyptian dress that the museum requires for their employees. I had a necklace, the eye of Horus that hung around my neck.  
"I'll lock up, have fun!" Shannon waved to me out the door. Let me explain about my hectic life. I actually only live in Domino City for half the year with my father, the other half I live with my mother in Colorado Springs Colorado USA. I work part time at the Domino Museum in the Egyptian exhibit as a favor to one of my father's friends. My father as of now is actually in Egypt looking for something he claims is missing from the history that is written on the stone tablets that we have in the museum. I'm starting to think he is nuts. Art is my passion, but only my dad understands that. My mom thinks I will be a famous piano player one day; the only problem with that is I barely know how to play the piano, I'm teaching myself how to play. She also thinks that since I'm a computer freak I will grow up to be rich by creating something for the computer. That is certainly not my passion, but I like computers.

I walked into the Museum just to come face to face with my father's friend.  
"Ashen, you're late, again!" Isis Istar stood there in front of me. She was taller than I was with straight black hair that hit about her waist, she was dressed the same as I was because she was working today as well.  
"I know, sorry I lost track of time." I pulled a pony tail holder off my wrist and tied back my hair, but left my long bangs out.  
"You always lose track of time, its hard to believe you are you father's daughter." Isis shook her head, but smiled at me. "It's alright, just get to work," I started to go to my station, but Isis stopped me, "And Asher, hid that necklace." I turned around staring at her but decided not to argue and simply put it under the collar of my dress. My dad has known the Istar family for some while now, but I was only introduced to Isis recently.  
"I thought you were supposed to be back in Egypt," I looked back at her as she followed me to my post.  
"Your father asked me to stay behind to keep an eye on you, I'll be leaving in about a week; when he is back." She smiled at me, "Now get to work."  
I sighed and put on one of those 'I'm pretending to be happy' smiles.

After work I walked back to my house, my hands playing with my necklace. I was hoping that when I got home I would have a phone call from my dad, I hadn't heard from him in a while. I checked the machine but sighed, no call, no Shannon either, I wondered where she ran off to. I changed out of my work clothes and into something little more comfortable, black and purple pants with rings in random spots and a blood red tank top. I moved to the kitchen in search of food and or a note from Shannon explaining why she wasn't back yet. I found a note taped to the fridge, go figure.  
_Ashen, your dad called he said he would call back later, I had practice, stay out of trouble while your alone. _Was the message scribbled on the paper, so Shannon was at play practice, that was all fine and dandy, what was I suppose to do for the rest of the night? Perhaps I would go out for a movie, yeah that sounded like fun. The phone brought me out of my thoughts. I answered it, "Hello, Fyre residents," I started to go through the fridge.  
"Hello Ashen, staying out of trouble?" My father's voice came over the phone.  
"As much as it is possible, how come people think I will get in trouble all the time, shesh doesn't anyone trust me?" I laughed slightly. "How's Egypt?"  
"Hot, I have found a few things, actually a lot of things, but I'm afraid things are getting rough over here. I am sending you a package with all my information, they will seem to be Music CDs just pop them in to your computer and you know what to do."  
"I know dad, I'm the computer freak remember?" I pulled something out and sniffed it, it smelled alright, I wonder if it's safe to eat it.  
"Right, right, just be careful and tell no one, I mean no one what is on them." His voice became more serious than usual.  
"Promise, no one sees them." I abandoned my food to my thoughts, "Dad, what have you found? Do you think you found what was missing?"  
"I might have, what ever you do, stay away from Egypt until I get back, promise me that no matter what happens you will stay in Japan." He sounded panicky.  
That was my cue to become a little more concerned, "Why? What trouble have you gotten yourself into now!"  
"Don't worry, I love you," He hung up with that. I slammed the phone down. "Damn it!" I abandoned my food, wrote Shannon a quick note _Went out be back _and left.

The museum was closing when I got there so I waited out side for Isis, I needed to talk to her as soon as it was possible.  
"Ashen, you should be home, playing piano or something, shouldn't you?" Isis spotted her.  
"Shouldn't you be in Egypt pretending to read the scriptures?" I glared at her.

"What is it you need Ash?" She sighed, she sounded tired, or maybe it was the fact that I get on her nerves.  
"I need to know exactly where in Egypt my dad is." I crossed my arms.  
"You don't need to know that, it will only get you into more trouble." She simply tucked some of her hair behind her ear and started to walk away.  
"First of all, I'm not in any trouble, second of all I really need to know where in Egypt he is at, and if you don't tell me. I will just fly out there and start wandering around, and you know I will do it too." I followed her, glaring daggers at her back.  
"Your father is in the Valley of the Kings, but you are not supposed to go there. You know that your father has forbidden you from going to Egypt at all." Isis turned to face me.  
"Yeah I know, I just really needed to know. Thanks!" I grinned, that grin I do when I know I'm about to do something wrong, and then ran off before Isis had a chance to yell at me again.

I was walking around the area mostly looking for something to do while Shannon was out. I tripped, fell and took the kid that tripped me down with me.  
"Damn, sorry about that." I crawled off of him and rubbed my head. He sat up rubbing his butt.  
He had long blond bangs, and the rest of his hair was either black or what seemed to be a deep purple. His eyes were also a shade of purple.  
"It's alright, it happens a lot."  
"Hey Yug you ok?" A boy with blonde hair came running up, followed by one other person.  
"Yeah Joey, I'm fine." He stood and held his hand out to help me up. I took the offer somewhat graciously.  
"Thanks," I smiled and brushed off my pants.  
"I'm Yu-gi, this are my friends Tea," he pointed to the girl that had followed the other guy, "And this is Joey." He motioned to the other guy.  
"I'm Ashen, sorry about falling over you, I'm really clumsy." I smiled at them, "Pleased to meet you."  
Joey looked me over, "do you go to Domino High School?"  
"No, I'm home schooled, because I'm not in Japan all the time." I stated it plainly.  
"Where do you live when you aren't in Japan?" Yu-gi asked me, looking at me with his big eyes.  
"In Colorado in the US." I brushed my hair out of my face.  
"You live in the US?" Tea spoke up.  
"Half the year, it's complicated, but I gotta get going, nice to meet you guys." I started to walk off. Yu-gi caught me.  
"Ashen, why don't you meet us tomorrow for lunch or something?"  
I smiled back at him, "Sure, here around noon?"  
He nodded, "Sounds good"  
I had to laugh to myself as I walked home, Shannon will be proud that I finally made more friends, this could be amusing.


	2. Lunch

A/N grounded...again so it might be awhile until the next up date. I do not own Yu-gi-oh but I do own Shannon and Ashen and the plot

I walked back into my house, "Shannon I'm back!" I yelled into the house hoping to get a response.

"Where have you been?" Shannon's voice came from the kitchen, I followed it.

"I had to talk to Isis about something," I watched her pull out something from the oven.

"Your mother called, she was pissed that I didn't know where you were." She pulled out two plates.

"Sounds like mother dearest to me, you know she has issues. Just be glad that you haven't met her. Thanks for cooking dinner." I grabbed two glasses, "what do you want to drink?"

"Water's fine. Your mom wants you to call her back." She took the plates to the table.

"Eh, I'll call her later. Oh, hey wanna come to lunch with me tomorrow?" I sat a glass and a pair of chopsticks at their spots on the table.

She looked up at me, "Sure, what time?"

"Around noon, I was invited by a kid named Yu-gi. He seemed nice and so did his friends." I picked up a fried shrimp and stuck it in my mouth.

"Sure. did you catch his last name?" she looked at me intently.

"Uh, no, he didn't say what it was. Why, do you think it could be the duel king?" I stopped eating. We had heard of the duel king, but never met him or seen him. We had heard stories of his alter ego that suddenly was no more when he stopped wearing a strange necklace. My father believed that the alter ego was an ancient spirit that has something to do with what ever is missing.

"I don't know; I mean how many kids in Japan could be named Yu-gi?" she started to shake her chopsticks, which had a shrimp trapped between them, at me. "Think about it, if it is the duel king it could be your chance to talk to him about the spirit."

I nodded, "Yeah, but Shannon I already have a hard time making friends, I'm not going to go up to a new one and say 'were you possessed by an ancient pharaoh?'"

She laughed slightly, "I can see your point." she finally at the shrimp.

I smiled, "Maybe when I know him better I'll ask."

we continued to eat then sat down to watch T.V. Shannon was curled up on the couch flipping through channels. I was sitting at the computer talking to someone.

"Ashen, why don't we duel, God knows we both could use the practice." Shannon stopped on a channel that had cartoons on.

"After I'm done, I'm talking to that guy that caught me hacking his computer." I smiled at that thought. It was a few weeks ago and I was hacking into a computer system that looked like a challenge, sadly I was caught. He IMed me after he shut me out and bitched me out, to my surprise though he stopped when I told him I meant no harm.

"Sounds good, I'll go get my deck." Shannon stood up.

"Can you grab mine too please?" I glanced a t her, "It's on my night stand in it's bag."

"Sure," she walked off and I went back to the computer screen.

KCSK- No hacking tonight?

AshenFyre- Nope, looking for plane tickets.

KCSK- Plane tickets? To where?

AshenFyre- To Egypt, Shannon and I are going to go see my dad.

KCSK- Sounds Like fun.

AshenFyre- Yeah. Well sorry I gotta go, Shannon and I are going to duel.

KCSK- Duel?

AshenFyre- Yeah Duel.

KCSK- I'm a master at duel monsters

AshenFyre- Maybe we should meet and duel.

KCSK- Maybe, I doubt your good enough though.

AshenFyre- you'd be surprised, but got to go g' night.

KCSK- Night.

I turned to Shannon, "this guy thinks he can defeat me in a duel." We both laughed slightly. She handed me my deck, we both started to shuffle.

Shannon sighed, "So this lunch tomorrow, with the duel king and his friends, any of them cute?"

I finished shuffling and laughed, "Actually the blonde that was with him was hot. I think he said his name was Joey." We both drew our hands.

"Ooo, a blonde; Who goes first," Shannon arranged a few cards in her hand. "Four Thousand points right?"

I nodded "You can," I looked at my hand: I had _Graceful Charity, The All-Seeing White Tiger _(3/1300/500) _Bombardment Beetle _(2/400/900) _Monster reborn, _and _Kiseitai _(2/300/800). I looked up at Shannon waiting for her move.

She drew, "I place one card face down and one monster face down in defense mode. Your turn." She placed the cards in the respective spots.

I nodded and drew _Skull Dice, _I thought for a moment, "Alright, I play _Graceful Charity_," I drew three cards, the only one worth keeping was _Enchanted Javelin _so I discarded the other two. "I place one card face down," I put _Enchanted Javelin _Down, "And one monster in defense mode," I placed _The All-Seeing White Tiger _on the field.

"My turn?" She smiled as I nodded.

She drew, "I place one monster face down and end my turn."

I drew _Sword Stalker _(6/2000/1600) this time, I wanted to wait before I put that one into play. "I place one monster face down," I put _Kiseitai _down, "your turn."

She looked at me suspiciously, "You're plotting something." She drew her card.

I smiled, "Always."

She flipped over her _Whipped Tailed Crow _(4/1650/1600) "I'll attack your face down monster."

"I'll play a trap, _Enchanted Javelin, _now I get 1650 extra life points, meaning I'm now at 5650." I flipped up my card, "But I still lose my _All Seeing White Tiger._" I placed the two cards in the grave yard.

Shannon glared at me, "I hate that card."

"I know, you done?"

She shook her head, "I place one monster face down, now I'm done."

I drew my card, _Magician of Faith, _(1/300/400) perfect, I had a great plan now. "I place one monster on the field." I now had _Magician of Faith _and _Kiseitai _down. Shannon had _Whipped Tail Crow, _and a face down monster, what worried me was her face down card, knowing her it was a trap. "Your turn." I watched her face for any sign of what she was planning.

"Okay, well I sacrifice my two monsters," she picked up the two cards and put them in the grave yard, "To summon _Hyozanryu _(7/2100/2800)." She placed her card down with pride. "And I'll attack your face down monster." She pointed to _Kiseitai. _

I smirked, "It's _Kiseitai, _and now it is attached to your _Hyozanryu _and every turn I get half of it's attack points added to my life points."

"I should have seen that coming," she groaned, "your turn."

I smiled, "That means I get 1050 points." I drew _Soul Exchange _"I place on card face down," I put it down.

Shannon (4000) drew her card, "I'll attack your face down monster."

I (6700) simply put _Magician of Faith _in the grave yard and picked up _Graceful Charity. _

"Your turn,"

I smiled wickedly as I saw what my next card was, _Summoned Skull_ (6/2500/1200) my plan had just gotten better. "First I play _Graceful Charity,_" I didn't pay attention to what I drew, it didn't matter, but I did discard my _Sword Stalker _and one other card. "Then I play _Monster Reborn _to bring back my _Sword Stalker, _then I play _Soul Exchange _to sacrifice your _Hyrozanryu._" That meant no extra life points, but hey I really didn't need anymore, "To summon my _Summoned Skull, _that leaves your life points open, and I'll attack with _Summoned Skull._"

She flipped over a trap, "_Wabaku, _No damage done."

I shrugged, "Then I'll attack with _Sword Stalker._"

Shannon glared and drew her card, "I place one monster face down."

"I'll attack with _Summoned Skull." _I watched her place the card in the grave yard. "And.."

She cut me off, "I know I know, you attack and you win, the end." She picked up her cards.

"Good job," I also picked up mine.

"I just couldn't get the cards I needed," she sighed.

"I hate when that happens." Isis's voice came from behind me.

"Ever heard of knocking?" I looked at her.

"Your father gave me a key to check in on you." Isis sat down, "you're becoming quite a duelist Ash."

"Thank you, now why check up on me so soon? You saw me just a few hours ago." I place my deck back into the bag.

"I won't lie to you. Your father called and left a troubling message. He said that you might be in trouble with that mixed with your request I felt that I should check on you."

I stared at her, "I'm not plotting." I stood up, "What anything?"

Isis smiled, "Tea please. So Shannon, how are you?" was the last thing I heard as I walked away. Great, now I had Isis snooping around, this was going to be hard, oh well.

"Come on Shannon lunch time!" I shouted as I pulled my hair back.

"Alright," she poked her head in my room, "ready."

We walked to where I had met the guys the day before.

"Well" I said messing with the dog collar I was wearing, "Lets hope they show up." I was feeling like someone was watching us.

"Yeah it would suck if they set us up." She sighed.

A "Hey Ashen!" was heard from across the street. I looked up to see Yu-gi.

"Hey Yu-gi!" we walked over to him.

"Yu-gi this is my friend Shannon, Shannon this is Yu-gi." I smiled, "where are the others?"

"Well, Tea had to work and Joey's saving us seats." Yu-gi started to walk, Shannon and I followed.

Yu-gi led us to a neat little restaurant, I saw Joey wave to us. Shannon leaned into me, "Damn, he is hot."

I nodded, "I know." We all walked over to there.

Shannon and I sat across from Joey and Yu-gi.

"So Shannon, do you bounce between places like Ashen?" Joey started things off.

"No, I live here, but I stay with her while her father's out of the country." She peeked over her menu.

"You're dad goes out of the country?" Yu-gi seemed interested.

"Yeah, he's in Egypt right now." When I mentioned Egypt they fell into almost a mournful silence. "Um, it's not a big deal," I became uncomfortable, and looked to Shannon for help.

"I also study Theater here, Ashen techs for our shows, we're getting ready to perform one soon." Shannon's voice chimed in, leave it to Shannon to save my ass.

"That's cool, what show is it?" Yu-gi sat his menu down.

"In To The Woods," Shannon also put down her menu, I assumed she was ready to order, I on the other hand continued to hide behind my menu.

Joey laughed, "Isn't that like a fucked up fairy tale?"

I finally put down my menu, "That's a great description!" I laughed, I started to relax more after we order and started talking.

"What do you guys do for fun?" Yu-gi looked at us with his big eyes.

"Well, I like Duel Monsters," I started off first, "Art, teching, and hacking." Shannon elbowed me, "OW!"

"She's joking about the hacking, I like Duel Monsters too and obviously drama."

The guys stared at us, "You like duel monsters?" Yu-gi asked, we nodded.

"Are you any good?" Joey asked his eyes darting to Yu-gi.

"Ash is good," she motioned towards me, "I'm not too good, but I'm getting better. I've never played in tournaments are anything." Shannon stopped to take a sip of soda.

"I've played in a couple of tournaments, nothing big like Battle city. " I played with my necklace, Yu-gi's eye's followed it.

He finally looked away, "that's a nice necklace."

"Thanks, my father bought it for me in Egypt," no matter what when I open my mouth the subject goes back to Egypt, I looked to Shannon for help again.

"It's the eye of Horus an ancient Egyptian god, the people believe it would protect them from evil." I knew she would change the subject.

Shannon smiled, "Why don't you guys come see the play we can hang out afterwards."

"Sounds good, how much are tickets?" Joey glanced at Yu-gi who nodded.

"I think it's ten dollars a person."

I zoned out while Shannon talked. Why was Yu-gi so uncomfortable with the subject of Egypt? Was it because of the spirit thing? I think it was, maybe this friendship with him was a bad idea. I said very little while we ate, Shannon talked a lot like she often does around a hot guy.

"We'll I gotta go to practice." Shannon stood, Joey stood as well,

"I'll walk you there."

Shannon glanced at me I smiled reassuringly, "Go head, I'll see you after work." They walked off. I glanced at Yu-gi, "Look I'm sorry."

"About what?" He looked confused.

"Making you uncomfortable, when we were talking about Egypt."

He smiled at me. "I wasn't uncomfortable, it's just I had a…good friend from there."

"The spirit," I whispered he looked at me in shock.

"How did you know?"

I explained to him about what my dad did.

"Oh, well, if there was something missing one of the former item holders would notice." He smiled again.

I shrugged, "I have no idea, but if I do get some information, I'll pass it on."

He nodded "Sounds good."

I headed home to get ready for work. Then went to work, go figure.


End file.
